Supernatural Characters Watch Supernatural
by multifanbro
Summary: Many supernatural characters watch Supernatural together in the Bunker. Takes place at the end of season 12 before Sam sees Jack. I'm adding an OC, she's Jack's twin sister.
1. Gathered

Many people groaned as they woke up in the bunker, "What the hell?" Dean groaned as he sat up. Everyone was discombobulated when a voice silenced them all.

"Sorry about that," Chuck's voice was heard. Dean's head shot up and his eyes locked with Amara who was standing next to her brother.

"Amara," Dean whispered so quietly only she heard, the usual feeling of bliss he felt whenever he was near her returned and they smiled at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" John Winchester demanded. Mary stared at her husband with sadness and also in anger as Sam and Dean stared at father blankly.

"Oh, right, sorry," Chuck apologized, "Introductions and explanations first. My name is Chuck, I'm God."

"You're lying!" Rafael shouted.

"No, brother, he's not," Lucifer groaned stretching his back.

"If you're God, who's the woman?" Samuel Campbell demanded.

"I'm his sister, my name's Amara," She said coldly.

"God has a sister?" Bobby asked.

"Everyone!" Chuck called grabbing everyone's attention, "You are all here to watch a show about Sam and Dean, this will also show many of you dying. So firstly, we need to do introductions," Chuck snapped his fingers and images appeared in the air, "As you now know, I'm God, please call me Chuck and this is my sister Amara. Please, direct your attention to these images. This is Michael, next is Metatron, Balthazar, Rafael, Gabriel, Samuel, John, Bobby, Rowena, Crowley, Meg, Jody, Alex, Clare, Charlie, Mary, Lucifer, Cas, Sam, and Dean," Chuck introduced everyone, "We'll give you a few minutes to have your reunions before we begin the show."

Sam and Dean immediately rushed to where Mary, Bobby, and Cas were. Mary noticing her two boys rushing towards her immediately ran to meet them. The three Winchesters hugged each other tightly reminiscing the feeling of family, "I was so scared, I thought I lost you. The last thing I remember was running away from Lucifer," The three Winchesters broke apart and smiled at each other, "I love you," Mary whispered.

"Dean!" Cas called out in shock.

"Cas," Dean whispered before pulling the angel into a hug. The two men held each other, "I thought we lost you," Dean whispered.

"You did," Cas replied.

"Sam, Dean?" Bobby asked. Dean released Cas from their hug and the two brothers hugged Bobby.

"We missed you so much," Sam said smiling in his embrace.

"Hey boys," Jody called out to the brothers, "Bobby," She greeted with a smile.

"Jody?" Bobby asked. Jody nodded with a smile.

"That's me," She said. Jody and Bobby hugged before Jody pulled away to greet her boys, "C'mere," She said to which Sam and Dean hugged her tightly.

"Hey Sam, Dean," Alex greeted.

"Hey Alex," Sam replied as the two brothers hugged her.

"Sam! Dean!" Clare exclaimed as she jumped into Dean's arms.

"Hey, kid," Dean greeted. She then hugged Sam.

"Castiel," She greeted with a nod.

"Hello Clare," Cas replied smiling.

"Who are these young ladies?" Bobby asked.

"These are my adopted daughters, Alex and Clare," Jody introduced her girls who greeted Bobby.

"Cas," Meg whispered as she saw Cas.

"Meg," Cas smiled as the two embraced each other tightly.

"Dean!" Charlie's voice was heard. Charlie raced towards her brother figure and leaped into his arms. Dean held her tightly and he buried his face in her neck.

"Charlie," Dean whispered so only she heard, his voice breaking, "I missed you more than you know."

"I missed you too," Charlie replied.

"Mary?" Samuel asked. Dean upon hearing his voice pulled his mother away from his grandfather who moved to hug his daughter.

"No, I don't think so, you're not allowed to touch my mom," He said coldly.

"Let me hug my daughter, or-" Sam cut him off.

"Or what? You'll chain him up for ghouls? How'd that work out last time?"

"He did _what_?!" Mary demanded.

"Nothin," Dean replied, "You, you stay away from our mom, or this time, I'll kill you, and it won't be quick like when Sam did it," Dean promised.

"That's a promise by the way," Sam clarified.

"No," Mary said, "If you hurt either of my boys again, I'll end you myself," She growled out. The three Winchesters walked away from the heartbroken and crying Campbell.

"Mary," John whispered in shock when he and his wife locked eyes. Mary approached John and the two hugged each other, "Sam, Dean," He whispered when the two broke apart. Dean looked away and walked off Sam following him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Mary said as the two hugged again.

"Mother," Crowley greeted.

"Fergus," She replied.

"Hello boys," Crowley said as he turned to face the brothers.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you again," Dean said smiling.

"You too," Crowley replied, "Mother," Crowley said getting serious, "I forgive you for everything you've ever done to me."

"What's brought on this?" Rowena asked.

"Death changes a person," Crowley replied.

"Y-You're dead?" Rowena asked horrified.

"Yes, mummy," Crowley said.

"My son, I-I'm so sorry," Rowena started crying as Crowley hesitantly hugged her.

"Michael," Lucifer said smirking at his brother.

"Lucifer," Michaels replied.

"Both of you, if you're going to do something do it already," Rafael said rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" Dean called out before the two archangels started fighting, "I have a question for Michael," He said.

"What do you want? Are you going to say yes?" Michael asked.

"What? No, is Adam still in there?" Dean asked.

"No. His soul was sent to Heaven when Castiel blew me up with the holy oil grenade," Michaels said.

"Maybe, Castiel, you're not so boring after all," Balthazar's voice was heard.

"Balthazar," Cas whispered, "I'm sorry, brother," Balthazar hugged Cas.

"I forgive you," He said.

"What no hug for me?" Metatron asked.

"Metatron? Why have you shown up here, you left heaven for your little stories," Rafael growled out, "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Metatron has atoned for his sins with his life," Chuck said.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry," Amara apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved it," Metatron said.

"Now, you three, make up so we can get this started," He ordered.

"How do you expect them to do that?" Dean asked.

"Each of you apologize for one thing you did to all of your brothers. Michael, start." Chuck said.

"I'm sorry for always being so arrogant and such a stuck-up dick," Michael apologized.

"I'm sorry for betraying all of you and falling," Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry for following in Michael's footsteps," Rafael apologized.

"Now, hug," Amara ordered. The three brothers hesitantly hugged each other in an awkward group hug.

"Good," Chuck said as they let go of each other, "Now we can begin," before he snapped his fingers Dean stopped him.

"Wait, where's Gabriel?" He asked. Chuck sighed and pointed to the corner of the bunker where a person was curled in a ball.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer asked horrified. Sam, Dean, and Cas immediately rushed over to the archangel.

"Hey, Gabriel, look at me," Dean placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. The archangel flinched violently and began kicking his legs and screaming muffled screams.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked. Chuck sighed.

"After everyone believed Lucifer killed him, Gabriel felt free and went off to do his own thing. Unfortunately, he was betrayed and delivered to Asmodeus, the fourth and weakest Prince of Hell. Asmodeus over the years has been torturing and draining Gabriel of his grace which he's been injecting into himself, therefore, making him the strongest Prince of Hell. Asmodeus broke Gabriel, he's locked himself away in his subconscious, this, this is a shell of Gabriel, a shell that only knows pain and fear," Chuck explained.

"Well, how do we get him back?" Dean asked.

"Only the thing he loves the most can save him," Chuck said.

"And that would be?" Cas asked.

"I don't know," Chuck said.

"Well, it could be Kali," Sam suggested.

"No, if it were her he'd have gone after her," Dean said.

"Could it be Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Why would it be me?" Lucifer asked.

"Because Gabriel said that all he wished for was that you and Michaels wouldn't fight and you could go back to being a family," Sam replied.

"It could be someone he hasn't met yet," Amara said.

"Well that certainly helps," Dean said, "Chuck, do you mind unsewing his mouth," Chuck walked over to them and placed his hand on Gabriel's head.

"He's shutting me and my powers out, he's refusing to be healed," Chuck said, "I feel an answer will present itself in a matter of moments, so let's continue," Chuck snapped his fingers and they were all in the living room with a nice big TV in front of them, "If you want anything just ask for it, the room will give it to you."

"So, this room is kind of like the room of requirements, from Harry Potter?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" Metatron exclaimed.

"You two are such nerds," Dean and Balthazar said together. The two men shared a look before smirking.

"Yes," Amara said, "Now, let's begin-" She stopped talking when wind began to whip everyone's hair around and lighting cracked around the room.

"What the hell's going on?!" Mary shouted. Everything suddenly stopped before colliding in on itself and creating a rip through space and time.

"Father, did you do this?" Michael asked. Rafael moved forwards to inspect the portal.

"Don't get any closer," Lucifer said pulling his brother back.

"It's a portal," Mary whispered.

"Do you think it's the kid?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Cas replied.

"I believe this is the solution," Chuck said. Just then a young man fell out of the portal landing on the bunker floor, the portal closing after him. He looked around the room confusion on his face. He stared at some people longer.

"Where are we?" The boy asked, "It looks like home, but, something's off about it."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's me," The teenage boy said.

"I've never met you before," Dean said bluntly.

"Sam? Do you really not remember me?" Sam shook his head, "It's me, Jack," He said.

"Jack? Son of a bitch, are you Lucifer's kid?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jack said.

"No, that's impossible, you were born maybe five seconds ago," Cas said.

"I've been alive for several months," Jack says confused.

"Why do you look like a teenager?" Clare blurted out.

"My mother said the world was a dangerous place so I had to grow up fast. Who are all of you?" He asked. Everyone introduced themselves.

"So, destroy any worlds yet, son?" Lucifer asked.

"No," Jack said confused, "Why would I do that?"

"Well you're my son, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Do you have a solution to help Gabriel?" Dean asked. Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong with my uncle?" He asked. Dean showed him, Gabriel.

"Do you know who he loves the most?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course. That'd be Lyra," Jack said.

"Do you have anything of hers?" Lucifer asked, "To save Gabriel?"

"Yes," Jack's eyes glowed gold and a knife flew into his hand, he took the blade and sliced open his wrist. Red and gold grace trailed out, the grace flew into Gabriel's body. His eyes glowed the same color as the grace. The glow covered his whole body before it faded revealing a healed Gabriel.

"Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Castiel, Michael, Rafael, dad, Amara? What's going on?" Gabriel asked. Sam and Dean kneeled next to the weakened archangel.

"Gabriel, what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked. Gabriel closed his eyes in thought.

"Asmodeus, he arrived back for another draining session except for this time he had a little girl with him," Gabriel said.

"The little girl was Lyra," Jack said smiling wistfully.

"Who is she?" Gabriel asked. Jack opened his mouth.

"Jack, we want everything to be a surprise," Amara said. Jack looked confused but nodded.

"I understand, I won't say anything," Jack said.

"Why did just you come here?" Sam asked. Jack looked at Amara.

"Give the simple version," She said.

"Well, when Lyra," He paused, tears filling his eyes but he blinked them away, "Lyra's, um, her power got out of control and um, she created the rift, I was sucked through," He admitted.

"Jack," Amara said gently, "You can be a bit more specific."

"Lyra's power went haywire and the rift was created. Dean was getting sucked into it because he was unconscious and couldn't control what was happening to him. I pulled him out of the rift but was pulled through, instead," Jack said hesitantly.

"That's an acceptable answer," Chuck says with a shrug.

"Fine," Gabe says dropping the subject.

"Are we going to start this show yet or what?" Lucifer asks in annoyance.

"Yes, let's begin," Amara says. Chuck snaps his fingers and the TVs screen whirs to life.


	2. 1x01 Pilot

**BOLD means anything not happening in the show**

The screen was black before is showed, LAWRENCE, KANSAS, 22 years ago, **Sam, Dean, Mary, and John all flinched at the memory of what would happen.** Crickets are heard chirping as the screen shows a large deciduous tree with no leaves standing outside one of several suburban homes. the scene changes to show the door leading into a darkened room, "Come on let's say goodnight to your brother," Mary said as she opened the door entering the room carrying Dean, **"You're a cute kid," Charlie said as she hugged Dean's arm. He smiled at her and raked his fingers through her short red hair. He was so happy that she was back, the little sister he never wanted but loved dearly**. Mary turned on the light before setting a four-year-old Dean on the floor, he walked over to Sam's crib, and climbed the small stool there and looked down at his brother.

"Goodnight, Sam," Dean said leaning down and kissing his brothers head.

"Goodnight love," Mary said kissing Sam's head as well.

"Hey, Dean," Younger John called out from the doorway smiling. **Dean's eyes narrowed at the screen while Sam and Bobby stared at it in shock, was John Winchester smiling? Willingly? Claire upon the dark look she saw in her father figures eyes took Dean's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly while smiling at him. Dean smiled and squeezed back.**

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed quietly as not to wake Sam. **Dean flinched remembering how John had once been a good dad**. The four-year-old raced to his father who picked him up.

"So, do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet," John joked smiling.

"No, Daddy," Dean said laughing.

"You got him?" Mary asked offering to take Dean from John who shook his head.

"I got him," He said before hugging Dean closer to him, "Sweet dreams Sam," He whispered to his youngest. Baby Sam looked over and cooed. John turned off the light before leaving the room. Baby Sam gurgled as he began playing with his feet, his baby chandelier thing spun slowly, the clock ticked, his baby lullaby played softly, the night light in his room glowed warmly. After a few moments the clock stopped ticking, the lullaby stopped playing, the chandelier toy stopped spinning, the night light started flickering. **"That can't be good," Gabriel said.**

" **It's not," Mary replied her hand in John's squeezing as she didn't want to watch. John gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek.**

The scene changed to Mary sleeping in her bed with the baby monitor on her bed rest. Coming from it was Sam's crying, Mary stirred awake turning on a lamp, "John," She called out sleepily. She looked to the other side of the bed only to notice her husband wasn't there. She groaned getting up out of bed. She yawned as she walked through the dark halls to Sam's room. She stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the window was a man who looked like John, "John, is he hungry?" Mary asked tiredly. The man turned his head slightly, **"That's not John, is it?" Alex asked.**

 **"It's not," Dean whispered to the girl.**

"Shh," He whispered, in a voice similar to John's.

"Okay," Mary said as she sighed leaving the room. The electricity crackled at the end of the hallway; Mary stared at the flickering light at the end of the hall wearily. She narrowed her eyes as she walked towards it. She tapped the light, it still flickered, she tapped it again and the flickering stopped. She hummed in satisfaction; she was about to go back to her room when she heard voices on the TV downstairs. She frowned and walked down the stairs silently. Sitting on the couch was John who was fast asleep. Mary gasped in horror and ran upstairs as fast as she could, "Sammy!" She screamed, "Sammy!" She ran into the room and a look of horror crossed her face. The scene changed to show John still asleep, a second later Mary screamed a blood-curdling scream. John shot awake jumping to his feet and running up the stairs.

" **I don't want to watch this," John said hand squeezing Mary's again, he never wanted to let her go again.**

"Mary! Mary!" He shouted as he ran, "Mary!" He shouted as he ran through the halls, "Mary!" He exclaimed as he barged into Sam's nursery. He breathed heavily as Sammy cooed at the sight of his father. John sighed in relief staring down at Sam, "Hey, Sammy," John breathed out. Just then a drop of something hit the sixth-month-old's pillow. John reached out to touch it when more droplets of the same substance landed on his hand. He looked up and gasped in horror. There was Mary stuck to the ceiling with her stomach sliced open, blood all over her white nightgown, "Mary!" John shouted falling to the floor in horror. The fire began to burn the ceiling around Mary, "AHH!" John screamed in horror. **Everyone had tears in their eyes, except for Dean as he watched with cold emotionless eyes underlined with hidden pain, watching the mother of Sam and Dean die.** The fire spread across the ceiling, Sam began to wail, Sam's crying snapped John out of his shock. John grabbed Sam from his crib, running out of the room.

"Daddy!" Dean screamed scared as he saw his mom burning on the ceiling from where he was in the hallway.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" John shouted. Dean nodded taking Sam from his dad's hands running down the stairs out of the house. **"You really were the one to get me out, huh?" Sam asked sniffling. Dean managed to put a smile on his face as he smiled to his brother before beginning to braid Charlie's short hair.** John ran back into the burning room.

"Mary!" The fire burned brighter and more powerful, "No!" John screamed as the fire completely engulfed Mary. The scene changed to Dean running out of the house holding Sam protectively.

"It's okay Sammy, I'll keep you safe," Dean said as he stared at the burning room from where he was on the lawn. **"And you did," Sam said smiling at his brother, "At you still and always will do." Dean gave his brother a nod and another smile.** John suddenly ran out of the house grabbing Dean and Sam and running further away from the house.

"I got you," John said as the room exploded into flames.

The scene changed to show firemen trying to put out the fire which was still burning. The screen zoomed in on the three Winchesters. Dean held a now somewhat calm Sam. John looked at his sons before looking up with angry cold eyes. **"Now that's the John Winchester I know," Bobby grumbled. Dean smirked, while Sam laughed lightly. John glared at Bobby in jealousy upon seeing how his sons interacted with him.**

The screen went black before showing STANFORD UNIVERSITY, PRESENT DAY, **Sam groaned burying his face in his hands as Dean winced as he patted his brother's back, Mary looked at Sam worried but was reassured with a smile from her sons. Samuel stared at his daughter helplessly, he wanted to hug her again, hold her tightly and never let her go, his little girl. Yet he couldn't, all because he was stupid and did things he shouldn't have to his grandsons.** "Sam, get a move on would ya! We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago," A young woman wearing a nurses outfit said. **"Jess," Sam whispered sadly. Mary locked eyes with Dean who looked away sadly. The people who knew who Jess was to Sam gave him pitying looks and the people who didn't, looked at him confused.** "Sam are you coming or not?" the girl asked. Sam poked his head out of one of the rooms.

 **"You look so young!" Claire exclaims, "Like a little puppy!"**

 **"Remind me, who are you again?" John asks.**

 **"I'm Dean's honorary daughter and Sam and Castiel's honorary niece," Claire replies.**

 **"But you're not blood," John points out.**

 **"As a wise man once said," Crowley spoke up, "Family doesn't end in blood, and it doesn't start their either," Dean smirked and shares a nod with the demon while Bobby frowns.**

 **"I said that," He mutters.**

 **"You're friends with a demon?" John demands angrily.**

 **"He's more family really," Dean corrected shrugging his shoulders.**

 **"Let's skip the family drama and continue please," Lucifer said.**

 **"I agree with Lucifer for once," Cas says, "May we please continue?"**

 **"Of course, Castiel," Jack said.**

 **"Okay, wait, what's up with you kissing Castiel's ass?" Lucifer asked. Jack made a confused face.**

 **"I would never do that," he states.**

 **"Jack's closer with Castiel than he is with you," Chuck guessed, "Aren't you?" Jack sighs.**

 **"Yes," He answered.**

 **"Can someone please tell me who Lyra is?" Gabriel asked, "She's been on my mind ever since her grace healed me! I'm told she's the person I love the most yet I don't know who she is!" Jack opened his mouth to reply but Chuck cut him off.**

 **"No spoilers!" He exclaimed. Everyone groaned, he clears his throat awkwardly before saying, "Let's continue, shall we?" He then un-paused the show.**

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, it'll be fun, and where is your costume?" Sam scoffed a laugh taking a step closer to Jess.

"You know how I feel about Halloween," The scene changed to show a few friends drinking toast.

"Here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," Jess said toasting to Sam who almost groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not that big of a deal," He said drinking a shot.

"He acts all humble but he scored a 174," Jess boasted for Sam.

"Oh, god, that's good," Said the guy who had been drinking with them.

"Scary good," Jess replied.

"Oh, there you go man, you're first-round pick for sure, you can go to any law school you want," He said sitting next to Sam and patting his back.

"Yeah actually I have an interview here on Monday, if that goes well I might have a shot at a full ride next year," Sam said **Dean looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Sammy, if I could go back and stop myself from dragging you back in, I would," he apologized.**

 **Sam shrugged, "I would have gotten back into the family business one way or another, and the demons still would've k-killed Jess," Sam admitted, "Besides, I can't leave my brother in this life to do it by himself."**

"Hey, it's gonna go great," Jess said confidently.

"It better," Sam said smiling at his girlfriend.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" The guy who had been drinking with them asked.

"Oh, they don't know," Sam said smiling fakely.

"Really?! If I were you, I'd be gloating," Gary or whatever said, "So why not?"

"Cause, we're not exactly the Bradys," Sam admitted laughing fakely.

"I'm not exactly the Huxtables, more shots," He said stumbling slightly as he stood.

"No," Sam and Jess said together. Gary however didn't listen to them and went to get more shots.

"Seriously, I'm proud of you," Jess said to Sam, "You're gonna knock it dead on Monday and get that full ride, I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked.

"Crash and burn," Jess replied smiling. **Sam smiled nostalgically, before sighing and dragging his hands down his face. Dean winced and pat his brother's back.** Jess then pulled Sam towards her kissing him. The scene changed to show Sam and Jess in their bed, sleeping. There was a quiet thump and Sam's eyes shot open. He got out of bed and looked into the hallway. Everything was silent until a creak was heard and a person walked across the room at the other end of the hallway. Sam silently walked down the hallway and peaked out into the room where some lights were on. The person who was in the room walked through the door right near Sam. Once they walked by him Sam attacked them swinging a punch at them. The two fought for about 30 seconds before Sam was pinned to the floor by the unknown person who smirked in triumph down at him.

"Whoa, easy tiger," Dean said smirking down at his brother.

"Dean?!" Sam demanded panting, Dean laughed at his brother's state, "You scared the crap out of me," Sam said.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean said smirk growing. Sam grunted before kicking Dean and rolling over pinning his brother down, "Or not," Dean said before smacking his brothers' arm, "Get off me," He said, the two brothers standing.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well I was looking for a beer," Dean said his smirk back on his face. **Alex sniggered before muttering, "Mood," Dean smirked and pulled her into a side hug to which she gladly returned.**

 **"Okay! Seriously, who are you?!" John demanded.**

 **"She's family," Dean growled.**

 **"Would you like to explain your relationship?" John asked through gritted teeth.**

 **"Charlie's my sister, Jody's our second mom, Claire's like my daughter which makes her Sam and Cas' niece, Alex's like Sam's daughter which makes her my niece, Bobby's our dad, Crowley and Cas are our brothers which makes Rowena our aunt, I'm Michael's true vessel, Sam's Lucifer's true vessel, Meg's Cas' girlfriend and in the end was our friend, Rafael's a teenage mutant ninja dick, Metatron, in the end, was our friend, Balthazar's our friend, Gabriel's our friend, Mary's our mom, Samuel is our mother's father, you gave birth to us and Henry," Dean paused from explaining their ties to everyone, "Why isn't Henry here?" He asked Chuck, "For that matter, why aren't Ellen, Jo, Rufus, and Kevin here?" Chuck cursed.**

 **"I told you, you forgot some people," Amara said rolling her eyes. Chuck snapped his fingers, and new people appeared he snapped his fingers. Their eyes glowed blue.**

 **"Now please introduce yourselves," He requested.**

 **"My name is Henry Winchester, I'm a member of the 'Men of Letters'," Henry introduced himself.**

 **"The men of letters are a myth!" Samuel stated. Henry looked around.**

 **"You're in their bunker right now," He stated.**

 **"Henry!" Sam exclaimed walking to meet his grandfather in a hug. Dean hugged his afterward.**

 **"You know my sons?" John asked.**

 **"John?" Henry asked he looked to his grandsons who nodded, "I've missed you, son," He whispered.**

 **"You left me!" John shouted to which Henry winced, "Where were you?!" Henry's eyes widened and he stumbled backward clutching his stomach.**

 **"Chuck what's happening to him?!" Sam demanded.**

 **"He's remembering," Amara replied. He fell backward and the two brothers caught him holding his steady.**

 **"Hey, hey you're okay," Sam said trying to soothe his grandfather but it didn't work, Henry's eyes glazed over.**

 **"Listen to my voice," Dean said gently, "Close your eyes and listen to my voice, you are a hero. Because of you Sam and I found a permanent home, you're a hero," Henry squeezed his eyes shut, "Abaddon's gone, she's been gone for a long time," Henry stopped shaking.**

 **"Remember what you told us?" Sam asked, "You said as long as there are Winchesters alive, there's hope," Henry smiled.**

 **"I'm gonna take a nap now," He said as he passed out.**

 **"What was that?" Charlie asked concerned.**

 **"He was remembering his death," Dean said.**

 **"Hold up," Mary said, "When'd you meet him?"**

 **"When John thought he left him," Dean replied. Sam opened his mouth to explain more when Chuck whispered.**

 **"No spoilers," Sam sighed.**

 **"The short version, he ended up in the future, and died before he could get back to John," Sam said.**

 **"Right now, let's continue with the introductions," Chuck said as Sam carried his grandfather over to a seat and placed him gently in it. Meanwhile, John was frozen in shock, trying to process what he'd just heard.**

 **"Right, I'm Rufus Turner, I'm a hunter," Rufus said. Bobby pulled his friend into a hug.**

 **"It's good to see you again," Bobby said.**

 **"You too," Rufus replied.**

 **"I'm Ellen Harvelle, hunter," She said. She pulled the two brothers into a tight hug and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.**

 **"I'm so sorry," Dean whispered.**

 **"Shh," She whispered, "It's okay."**

 **"Okay, my turn, what's up, I'm Kevin Tran. The Prophet of the Lord," He said waving. Jack jumped to his feet his eyes glowing.**

 **"Whoa! No, Jack!" Chuck said as he stepped between the prophet and the Nephilim.**

 **"But, he's bad!" Jack said.**

 **"What? No, I'm not," Kevin replied.**

 **"You tried to kill Mary," Jack pointed out.**

 **"I don't even know Mary," Kevin argued.**

 **"Jack," Chuck said, "The Kevin Tran you know, is from the Apocalypse World, this is your worlds Kevin Tran," Chuck explained.**

 **"I understand, forgive me," He apologized to Kevin.**

 **"Yeah, sure, no problem," Kevin said, "Quick question, who was the prophet while you were pretending to be them?" Kevin asked. Chuck shrugged.**

 **"I replaced the prophets for a while," Chuck said.**

 **"And then you chose me?" Kevin asked.**

 **"Yes," Chuck replied. Sam hesitantly approached the boy.**

 **"Hey Kevin," Sam greeted.**

 **"Sam!" Kevin exclaimed with a smile as he hugged the tall Winchester, "Dean!" He then moved to hug the shorter Winchester.**

 **"It's good to have you back," Dean said. Jo stepped forward.**

 **"My name is Jo Harvelle, I'm a hunter," She said.**

 **"Jo," Dean breathed out the guilt that had formed in him upon seeing the others multiplied. She walked forwards and he hugged her tightly.**

 **"I've missed you, Dean," Jo whispered.**

 **"I've missed you too," Dean said before kissing the top of her head, "So much."**

 **"You better not still feel guilty about my death," Jo said sternly. Dean smiled slightly.**

 **"If I told you I wasn't I'd be lying," Dean said.**

" **I know," Jo replied sadly.**

 **"Alright, let's continue," Chuck said as the video continued.**

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." Sam demanded.

"Okay, alright, we've got to talk," Dean said.

"The phone," Sam pointed out in a duh tone.

"If I called would you have picked up?" Dean asked Sam. **"That's a good point," Sam says.**

"Sam?" Jess asked turning on the light as she entered the room.

"Jess, hey, Dean this is my _girlfriend_ Jessica," Dean smirked while looking at Jess.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" She asked Sam. Dean, however, was focused on other things.

"I, uh, I love the smurfs," He said pointing to the smurfs logo on her shirt, "You know I've got to tell you," Dean said taking a step forward, "You are totally out of my brother's league," he said smirking.

"Let me go put something on," Jess said turning to leave, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it," Dean said turning and walking towards Sam, "Anyway I've got to borrow your boyfriend for a minute, talk to him in private about some family business, but nice meeting you," Dean said waving bye to Jess as he pulled Sam away.

"No," Sam said, "No whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her," Dean sighed turning to face the couple.

"Okay, um, dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said picking his words carefully.

"So, he's working overtime on a shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said like it was no big deal, **"Hey!" John exclaimed offended.**

 **"It's true you know," Bobby muttered, "You're more of a drunk than me."**

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip and he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said emphasizing 'hunting.'

"Jess, please excuse us, we have to go outside," Sam said seriously. The scene changed to Sam and Dean walking downstairs, "Come on, you can't just break-in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me Sammy, dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the Poltergeist in Amherst or the Devils gates in Clifton, he was missing then, too. He's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long, now are you going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting, for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." " **This is probably the one time anyone will hear Dean talk about liking hunting," Charlie announced. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.**

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a scoff, "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old, he was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'? Wha, are you kidding me? You should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Yeah I know, still, the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her," Dean looked away trying to control his anger, **Mary winced at the reminder that she was dead** , "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So, we kill everything we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too," Dean pointed out and Sam scoffed.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" **"I didn't," Mary whispered and John looked at her confused, not knowing she was a hunter.** Dean tried not to glare at his brother so instead, he slammed open the gate they had been standing in front of, "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do? Are you just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away," Dean said scoffing.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was going to go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." **"John what the hell?!" Mary demanded angrily, "You can't do that! He wanted to get out of hunting and you kicked him out!" She scoffed and walked over sitting next to her boys and his family. Basically, the room was, John and Samuel on one side, Chuck and Amara in the middle, and everyone else on the other side.**

"Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone," Dean said.

"Yes, you can," Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Well, I don't want to," Sam sighed in frustration, **"Now neither of you can do it alone. You need each other," Cas said smiling softly.**

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked in annoyance. The scene changed to show Dean opening his car's trunk to reveal it filled with weapons,

"Let's see, where the hell did, I put that thing?"

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I'm 26, dude," Dean said as he found what he was looking for, Dean pulls some papers out of a folder, "All right, here we go. So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," Dean hands one of the papers to Sam, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA," The paper is a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_ , headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th, 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," He suggested.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April," Dean said as he tosses down another _Jericho Herald_ article for each date he mentions, "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years," he takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder, "All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road," Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," he grabs a handheld tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday," He plays the recording which is staticky, the signal clearly breaking up.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger," John said over the recording. Dean then stops the recording.

"You know there's EMP on that?" Sam asks.

"Not bad, Sammy," Dean praises his little brother, "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam rolls his eyes, "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got," He presses play again.

"I can never go home..." They heard a woman's voice. Dean stopped the recording.

"Never go home," Sam repeated. Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," Dean pointed out. **"That's another good point," Sam says.** Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right, I'll go, I'll help you find him," Dean nods, "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam said, he turned to leave but turns back around when he hears Dean speak up.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this...I have an interview," Sam admitted.

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked, "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," Sam replies.

"Law school?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"So, we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. Dean doesn't reply. The scene changes to show Sam in his apartment room packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside just as Jess comes into the room.

"Wait you're taking off?" She asked, Sam, looked up, "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, you know, just a little family drama," Sam said as he went over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it, **"A** _ **little**_ **family drama," Lucifer repeats with a small smirk.**

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip," She sat on the bed as Sam rummaged around and puts some more shirts in the duffel bag.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deep hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back," Sam lied easily.

"What about the interview?" Jess asked.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days," Sam said as he moves to leave, Jess gets up and moves after him.

"Sam, I mean, please," Sam stops and turns, "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess asked and Sam laughed lightly.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal," Jess rambled.

"Hey," Sam soothed her, "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise," He promises. He kisses her cheek and leaves.

"At least tell me where you're going!" Jess called after him. The scene changed to reveal CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY JERICHO, CALIFORNIA. The screen shows a young man, Troy, driving down the highway, talking on his phone.

"Amy," He said, "I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dads gonna have my ass," Troy looks out his window and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's dancing and for a second her body flickers, "Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?" **"Idiot," Balthazar muttered, "Are all humans blind?" He asked nobody in particular.**

"🎵I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay. It gives me wiggles and makes my rump shake. I said ho!🎵" The radio plays. Troy tries to change the song but nothing happens, "🎵If I should touch you. Might be electrocuted. I said ho! Deep in your body! 🎵" Troy pulls over next to the woman. He notices that her dress is torn in several places. He leans across the shotgun seat to talk to her.

"Car trouble or something?" He asks. The ghost doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"Take me home?" She asked the voice is the same as from the voicemail. Tony nods opening the passenger door.

"Sure, get in," He said. The woman climbs in and closes the door, "So, where do you live?" He asked.

"At the end of Breckenridge Road," She replies. Troy nods in understanding.

"You coming from a Halloween party or something?" He asks. Her dress is very low-cut. Troy notices her cleavage and stares for a moment before looking away laughing nervously, "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here," He says. She looks at him mournfully but at the same time seductively and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

"I'm with you," She said seductively, **"Thot/Slut," Claire and Dean mutter at the same time, mostly to themselves.** Troy looks away gulping but the ghost takes his chin and turns his face towards her, "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. Troy nods his glued to her cleavage, **"Man whore/Pig," the two mutter in sync again.**

"Uh...huh," He muttered.

"Will you come home with me?" She asked.

"Oh, hell yeah," He said as he drives off. The scene changes to an abandoned house. They pull up to the house which the woman stares at sadly, "Come on. You don't live here," He says.

"I can never go home," She says sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turns and she's gone, he looks around the car, every where's empty, he gets out of the car feeling nervous, "That's good. Joke's over, okay. You want me to leave?" Troy looks around, there's no signs of life except crickets, he hesitantly walks towards the house, "Hello?" He called out, "Hello?" There's a picture of the woman and two children in the house but it's covered in dust. Troy peers through a hole in the screen door but gets scared and falls over when a bird flies at his face. He leaps to his feet and runs back to the car. He jumps in a begins to drive off. The scene changes to him driving on the highway again. **"He's dying," Kevin guesses.** He looks behind him but there's no one there. He then looks into the rearview mirror and sees the woman in the back seat, except he sees her for how she really looks. Troy screams and drives through a 'Bridge Closed' sign. His car stops halfway across the bridge. He screams and blood splatters the windows. **"Yup, I was right," Kevin said wincing slightly.** The scene changes to show a gas station. Baby's parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.

"🎵Lord, I was born a ramblin' man, 🎵" Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food, "🎵Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can, 🎵" Sam is sitting shotgun with the door open rifling through a box of tapes.

"Hey!" Dean calls out, Sam looks at him, "You want breakfast?" Dean asks.

"No thanks," Sam declines.

"🎵And when it's time for leavin'. 🎵"

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asks.

"🎵I hope you'll understand. 🎵"

"You and dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"🎵That I was born a ramblin' man. 🎵"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," Dean said shrugging.

"Yeah? And what name did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked. Sam sits in his seat properly and closes the door.

"Uh, Burf Aframian," Dean answers as he gets into the driver's seat, "And his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal," He closes the door while Sam rolls his eyes.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection," There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box in Sam's lap. Some of them have album art labeling them while others are hand-labeled.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two," Sam holds up tapes as he names them, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean takes the tape labeled Metallica, "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Dean puts the tape in the player.

"Well house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean starts the engine, **"I stand by what I said," Dean says.**

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam says as AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play, "It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," Dean says as he drives off, **"You two are so childish," Jody says smiling.**

 **"Yeah," Dean says nostalgically, "I miss it."**

 **"Well, I mean we're still pretty childish," Sam says.**

 **"Yeah, you're right," Dean says smiling softly.** The scene changes to them driving on the highway.

"🎵Back in black. I hit the sack. I've been too long. I'm glad to be back. Yes, I'm let loose," They drive past a sign that says 'Jericho 7' "🎵 From the noose. That's kept me hanging about, 🎵" Sam is talking on the phone.

"Thank you," He said as he ended the call.

"🎵Lookin' at the sky. 'Cause it's gettin' me high. 🎵"

"All right. So, here's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue," Sam said.

"🎵Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die. 🎵"

"So that's something, I guess," Sam said. Dean glanced at his brother before looking back at the road. At the bridge ahead there are two police cars and several officers.

"🎵I got nine lives. Cat's eyes. Abusin' every one of them and running wild. 🎵"

"Check it out," Dean says as Sam leans forwards

"🎵'Cause I'm back. Yes, I'm back, 🎵" Dean pulls over before turning off the engine. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of IDs with his and John's face. He picks out an ID and grins at Sam who's giving his a 'really?' face.

"Let's go," He said grinning wider as he gets out of the car. On the bridge, the lead deputy, deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

"You guys find anything?!" He shouts.

"No! Nothing!" One of the men replied. Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's Troy's but all the blood is gone, the car is completely clean and empty. Another deputy, deputy Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints, spotless. It's almost too clean," He says as Sam and Dean walk into the crime scene.

"So, this kid, Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked.

"Yeah," Hein replied.

"How's Amy doing?" Jaffe asked concerned.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown," Hein said sighing.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked, Jaffe looks up and straightens when he hears Dean.

"And who are you?" He asked. Dean flashes his badge.

"Federal marshals," Dean replies.

"You two are a little young for Marshalls, aren't you?" Jaffe asks to which Dean laughs.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," He then goes over to the car, "You did have another one just like this correct?" Dean repeats.

" **You two looked so young and adorable!" Charlie cooed.**

" **Why thank you," Dean said grinning, "I believe some more adorable scenes will be coming up."**

"Yeah, that's right," Jaffe says, "About a mile up the road. There's been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks to which Jaffe nods.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody," Dean circles the car looking around.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" He asks.

"No. Not so far as we can tell," Jaffe replies.

"So, what's the theory?" Sam asks his brother who he moves next to.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe replied shrugging.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean says bluntly to which Sam stomps on his foot, **"Good one," Claire sniggered, Dean smiled at her and kissed her forehead making her smile wider.**

"Thank you for your time," Sam says as he starts to walk away Dean following him, "Gentlemen," He says nodding his head. Jaffe watches the brothers go. Dean smacks Sam in the back of the head, "Ow!" He exclaims, "What was that for?!"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asks. Dean looks at him and moves in front of his brother making him stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves," Sam clears his throat while looking over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns to see Sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you, boys?" The Sheriff asks.

"No, sir, we were just leaving," Dean replied. As the two FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods to each of them, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully," The two brothers head past the Sheriff who turns to watch them go. The scene changes to show a semi-busy street. The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads, Emergency Town Hall Meeting; Sunday 8 PM, Be Safe Out There. The scene changes angles to show a young woman putting up posters with Troy's face and the caption 'Missing Troy Squire' Sam and Dean approach her, "I'll bet you that's her," Dean muttered to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, the two brothers walked up to the young woman.

"You must be Amy," Dean guessed.

"Yeah," Amy says.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. This is Sammy and I'm Dean," Dean introduces them.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy says.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto," Dean explains.

"See, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around," Sam trails off as another woman, Rachel comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," Amy replies.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asks. Another poster flaps in the freeze before the scene changes to the four people sitting in a booth. Sam and Dean sit next to each other opposite Amy and Rachel.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me back, and...he never did," Amy explained.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks. Amy shakes her head.

"No. Nothing I can remember," She says. Sam notices her necklace.

"I like your necklace," He says. It's a pendant she's wearing, there's a pentagram in a circle. She looks down at it.

"Troy gave it to me," She says smiling fondly, "Mostly to scare my parents-" She laughs lightly, "With all that devil stuff." Sam laughs a little causing Dean to glance at him.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," Sam says.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," Dean says as he leans forwards getting back to business, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard anything...," He trails off as Amy and Rachel look at each other, "What is it?" Dean asks.

"Well, it's just...I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," Rachel replies.

"What do they talk about?" The brothers asked together.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," Rachel explains. Dean looks at Sam who's watching Rachel attentively while nodding, "Well, supposedly she's still out there," Sam nods again, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever," She concludes.

" **If there was that legend out there why would Troy even pick up a hitchhiker?!" Lucifer complained, "Man humans are so stupid!"**

" **Hey!" Mary exclaimed.**

" **I actually can't argue with that," Dean said, "We are a pretty stupid species."**

Sam and Dean share a look before the scene changes to show the two brothers at the library. A web browser is open to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald_. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks go but the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching.

"Let me try," Sam offered. Dean smacks Sam's outstretched hand.

"I got it," Dean grumbled only to have Sam shove his chair out of the way, "Dude!" Dean exclaims, before hitting his shoulder, "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Dean answers.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

'A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leaped off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

"What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."'

"This was 1981," Sam said, "Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. There's a picture of Constance, she's the same ghost that killed Troy.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam replies.

"What?" Dean asks.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam says. Dean raises an eyebrow and hums in thought. The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died, "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam reads.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks. The scene changes to show the two brothers walking along the bridge. They stop and lean on the railing looking down at the river, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean mutters.

" **You're not very sensitive about deaths, are you?" John asked with narrowed eyes.**

" **Why would I be?" Dean shoots back, "I lived with a father who exposed me to it from a very young age," John quieted down after that as Dean and Sam shared a discrete high-five.**

"So, you think dad would have been here?" Sam asks looking at his brother.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean replies. Dean continues walking with Sam following him.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while," Dean replies. Sam stops walking with a frown on his face.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—," Sam stops talking when Dean turns around cutting him off.

"Monday. Right. The interview," Dean remembers.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asks.

"Maybe, why not?" Sam asks.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asks. Sam steps closer to his brother.

"No, and she's not ever going to know," He whispers threateningly.

 **"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean says sternly. "Yeah, the boy with the demon blood," Sam says in a mock Cas impression.**

" **I apologize for how I first reacted when meeting you," Cas apologized sheepishly, "I was unaware of what was appropriate at the time, again, I'm sorry."**

" **Don't worry about it," Sam says with a small smile.** Dean turns around and keeps walking, Sam narrows his eyes and follows him.

"And who's that?" Sam asks.

"You're one of us," Dean says. Sam rushes to get in front of his brother.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," Sam argues.

"You have a responsibility to—" Sam cuts off Dean.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back," Sam says. Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him against the railing of the bridge. It's silent for a few moments with Dean staring at Sam with angry eyes.

"Don't talk about her like that," He growls. **"I'm sorry," Mary whispered tears in her eyes, "I never should have made that deal."**

" **Yeah, well, we can't change the past," Dean said softly.**

" **Believe us, we tried," Sam said laughing bitterly.**

" **Really?" Mary asked confused.**

" **Yeah," Dean said, "We were sent back in time several times and one time we tried to convince you to leave dad, but…" He trailed off by Chuck hissing at him like a cat, "We'll see that later," Dean said giving God a weird look.** Dean releases his little brother and walks away. He stops when he sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge, "Sam," Dean calls out worriedly. Sam walks over to his brother. Constance looks over at them before stepping forwards off the edge, the two brothers run to the railing and look over to the river below, "Where'd she go?" Dean wonders aloud.

"I don't know," Sam admits. At the end of the bridge, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on, Sam and Dean turn in the blink of an eye to look.

"What the-" Dean trails off. **"Not baby!" Dean growls glaring at the screen.**

" **Dude, it's in the past, relax," Sam said but Dean just hissed at him.**

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks. Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them making Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them, they turn and begin to run, "Dean? Go! Go!" Sam exclaims as they run faster. The car is moving faster than they are and it's getting closer. When it's right behind them Sam climbs over the rail while Dean jumps straight over it. The car comes to a halt. The scene changes showing the whole bridge, the screen zooms in on Sam who caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around frantically, "Dean? Dean!" He shouts. Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

"What?!" He shouts.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam calls down. Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

"I'm super!" He shouts in reply. Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge. The scene changes to show Dean shut the hood of his car which he then leans on, "Your car all right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" Dean replies.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So, where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam points out. Sam settles on the hood next to his big brother. Dean flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean, "You smell like a toilet," He says bluntly. Dean looks down at himself groaning in annoyance. The scene changes to a motel. A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger

"One room, please," Dean requests, he's standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asks.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks confused.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," The clerk explained. Sam and Dean share a look. The scene changes to show John's motel room. The door swings open to reveal Sam on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean is just outside, playing lookout until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. Sam closes the door behind them. The two brothers look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa," Sam said in amazement. Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. While Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean observes. Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam states **. "Nah, that as probably what every hotel room he stayed at looked like," Dean commented.**

" **Probably," Sam agrees.** Dean looks at the papers covering one wall, "What have you got here?" Sam asks.

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean answers. Sam nods as they both look at the articles. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos, "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—" Sam crosses the room while Dean's stating his observations, "—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "Mortis Dance", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on Constance's suicide. Sam turns on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out," He says, Dean turns to look.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White," Sam concludes. Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims before smirking.

"You sly dogs," He says. Dean turns back to his little brother, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," He says.

"She might have another weakness," Sam states.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure," Dean counters, as he crosses the room to his brother, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband," Sam says as he taps the picture of Joseph. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four, "If he's still alive," Sam goes to look at something else while Dean looks at the picture below the _Herald_ article, of a woman in a white dress.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean says as he starts to walk away, Sam turns.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam calls out. His brother stops and turns back, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," Dean holds up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments," He says with a small smirk. Sam laughs and nods.

"All right, Jerk," He says smirking making Dean's smirk widen.

"Bitch," Dean replies. **Dean shuddered slightly remembering the world created by the Djinn where Sam and he weren't close and they didn't have their famous name-calling.** Sam laughs again as Dean disappears into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly. **"So cute," Mary whispers smiling sadly with tears in her eyes.** The scene changes to the next day. Sam is pacing, holding his phone before he sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—" Jess says on the voicemail. Dean, who is now clean, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asks.

"No," Sam replies.

"Aframian's buying," Dean offers. Sam merely hums in acknowledgment. Dean playfully rolls his eyes as he leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to deputy Jaffe and deputy Hein. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone. Sam is seen sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.

"So, come home soon, okay? I love you," Jess's voice says just before the phone beeps. Sam looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.

"What?" He asks. Outside the deputies are approaching the older Winchester.

"Dude, 5-0, take off," Dean says. Sam stands up abruptly.

"What about you?" He asks worriedly.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad," Dean says as he hangs up the phone as the deputies' approach. He turns and grins at them, "Problem, officers?" He asks.

"Where's your partner?" Jaffe asks.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean asks. Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein nods and heads over. Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe asks.

"My boobs," Dean replied with a grin. **Everyone lets out a laugh, "That's the only response that is acceptable!" Alex says laughing.** Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent-" Jaffe trails off as the scene changes to the sheriff's office. Sheriff Pierce enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it.

"So, you want to give us your real name?" Pierce asks.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent," Dean argues.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here," Pierce states.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asks his grin widening.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall," Pierce states making Dean look away, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three," Dean says sarcastically.

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So, tell me, Dean," Pierce says as he tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table, "This his?" Dean stares at it blankly. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table as he flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room, "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy," Dean leans forward for a closer look, "But I found this, too," He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page, "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means," Dean stares down at the page, then looks up. The scene changes to Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window. He knocks on the door the window is in. An old man opens it, he's Joseph Welch.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Joseph answers. The scene changes to show Sam and Joseph walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph is holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror, "Yeah, he was older, but that's him," Joseph hands the photo back to Sam, "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together," Sam lied.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph says with a sigh.

"About your wife Constance?" Sam urges.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph says.

"And where is that again?" Sam asks.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph asks with narrowed eyes.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind," Sam says with a small smile.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge," Joseph replies hesitantly.

"And why did you move?" Sam asks.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died!" Joseph says with a hint of anger. Sam stops walking, Joseph stops too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asks.

"No way," Joseph says shaking his head, "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So, you had a happy marriage?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow. Joseph hesitates before answering.

"Definitely," He says firmly. **"-not," Alex adds for him.**

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time," Sam says with a fake smile. He turns toward the Impala as Joseph walks away. Sam waits a moment before looking back up at Joseph, "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

"A what?" Joseph asks turning around.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam repeats his question. Joseph stares at Sam not understanding, "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really," He begins to walk towards Joseph, "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women," Sam stops in front of Joseph, "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph says as his eyes narrow. He begins to walk away with Sam following him.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," Sam explains and Joseph stops, "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children," Joseph turns around sharply, "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You, smartass!" Joseph shouts angrily.

"You tell me," Sam says coolly. **"Damn, sassy, Sammy for the win!" Dean exclaims laughing lightly.**

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph shouts. His face shakes, from anger and grief, after a long moment he turns and walks away as Sam sighs. The scene changes to the sheriff's office at night.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo," Dean says. Sheriff Pierce is still interrogating him over the "Dean 35-111" page.

"We gonna do this all night long?" Pierce asks. A deputy leans into the room.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road," He says.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Pierce asks Dean who shakes his head.

"No," Dean replies.

"Good," Pierce replies. He handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean notices a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and Deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the Deputy approaches the door, and waits. Dean a few moments later is seen climbing down the fire escape, carrying John's journal. The screen then shows Sam driving the impala when his phone rings, he pulls it out and answers. The screen switches to Dean in a phone booth.

"Fake 911 phone call?" He asks smirking, **"Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." "Basically, everything you two do is illegal," Jody says rolling her eyes good-naturedly.**

" **Ah, but you love us all the same," Dean said smiling.**

" **Yes, I do, and you two are gonna be the death of me," Jody said laughing lightly but Dean tenses and his eyes widened. Sam immediately hugs his brother shaking his head at Jody making it clear that that's a bad thing to say around Dean. Jody grimaces and hugs Dean too. Eventually, the older Winchester snaps out of it and they continue the episode.**

"Your welcome," Sam says with a grin.

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean says.

"Tell me about it," Sam says, "So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried beneath her old house, so that should've been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asks.

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam rambles on.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho," Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks, "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal," Dean explains.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam says skeptically.

"Yeah," Dean replies, "Well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Sam asks.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean answers.

"Coordinates," Sam remembers, "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dean admits.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looks up and slams on the brake, dropping the phone. Constance appeared on the road in front of him, the car goes through her as Baby comes to a halt.

"Sam?! Sam?!" Dean shouts from the other end of the phone. Inside the car, Sam's panting with Constance sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home," She says. After several moments of silence, Constance demands, "Take me home!"

"No," Sam says firmly. Constance glares at him and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to unlock them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is in full control of Baby. Sam continues to try to get the door open but to no avail. In the back seat, Constance flickers. The scene changes to baby pulling up in front of Constance's house, the engine shuts off and so do the lights, "Don't do this," Sam says. Constance flickers and when she speaks her voice is sad.

"I can never go home," She says.

"You're scared to go home," Sam realizes. He looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around, he doesn't see her in the car until he glances to the side and she's in the shotgun seat. She climbs onto his lap shoving him back against the seat hard enough that it reclines, Sam struggles against her.

"Hold me, I'm cold," Constance says seductively.

"You can't kill me, I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam shouts.

"You will be," Constance whispers, "Just hold me," She kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, **"Rape!" Claire screams, "She doesn't have your consent!"** reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, but before she does, he sees a flash of her true form. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers. She flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home," He growls before driving forwards. Dean stares helplessly after baby as Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?!" He exclaims.

"I think..." Sam says as he winces in pain.

"Can you move?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam replies, "Help me?" **"Always," Dean says smiling at his brother**. Dean leans through the window to give his little brother a hand. Constance picks up the photograph from when she brought Troy here. The woman is Constance and the children are hers. While she's looking at the picture Dean help Sam the rest out of the car.

"There you go," He says as he closes the car door. They turn and see Constance who's glaring at them throwing down the picture. A bureau flies towards the boys pinning them against Baby. The lights flicker and Constance looks around scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. Constance walks over to the stairs, at the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They're both dripping wet and are holding hands.

"You've come home to us, mommy," they say in chorus. Constance looks at them distraught, suddenly they appear behind her. The two children embrace her tightly, she screams while her image flickers. In a surge of energy, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle on the floor. Sam and Dean shove over the bureau and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids," Dean states, Sam nods in agreement.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam adds.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean congratulates him by slapping him on the chest where he's been injured. Sam laughs through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam said playfully.

"Hey, saved your ass," Dean points out. Dean leans over to look at baby, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He twists around to stare Sam in the eye, "I'll kill you," He finishes making Sam laugh. The scene changes to Baby tearing down the road, the right headlight is out, and she's blaring "The Highway to Hell" by AC/DC.

"🎵Loving, easy, loving free. Season ticket on a one-way ride, 🎵" Sam has the journal open to 'Dean 35-111' with a map in his lap. He's finding the coordinates with a ruler and a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder, "🎵Asking nothing. 🎵"

"Okay, here's where dad went," Sam says.

"🎵Leave me be🎵."

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam informed his brother.

"🎵Taking everythin' in my stride, 🎵" Dean nods in understanding.

"Sounds charming," He says, "How far?"

"🎵Don't need reason. 🎵"

"About six hundred miles," Sam replies after a moment.

"🎵Don't need rhyme. 🎵"

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning," Dean says with a small cheeky grin.

"🎵Ain't nothing I would rather do, 🎵" Sam looks at him, hesitating.

"Dean, I, um..." Sam trails off.

"🎵Going down, 🎵" Dean glances from the road to his brother, "🎵Party time. 🎵"

"You're not going," Dean states with a sigh.

"🎵My friends are gonna be there too🎵."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there," Sam says. Dean nods trying to keep the disappointment and sadness on his face by returning his attention to the road.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean says with an inhale of breath. He glances at Sam, "I'll take you home," he says pursing his lips. They drive off.

"🎵Highway to hell. 🎵" The scene changes to them pulling up to Sam's apartment, "🎵I'm on the highway to hell, 🎵" Dean's still frowning while Sam gets out and leans over looking at his brother through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" He asks to which Dean nods, "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean says with a sigh, "All right," Sam pats the door twice and turns away, Dean leans towards the passenger door, one arm going around the back of the seat, "Sam?" He calls out causing his little brother to turn around, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there," He said with a small smile, **"The scariest of all the teams, you're even scarier with Castiel along," Lucifer mutters. The brother's look at him surprised.**

" **He's not wrong," Chuck mutters sheepishly, "If all three of you at your darkest were a team," He shivered slightly, "The mere thought scares me. Dean seems the scariest at his darkest considering he couldn't die. And you did try, didn't you?" Sam looks at his brother with wide horrified eyes as Dean looks down at his hands.**

" **You know for someone so big on spoilers, you don't seem to mind when it's you giving them out," Jack mutters, 'And just so you know, you three at your darkest, is nowhere near as scary as Lyra when she's mad or sad, now that, that is truly terrifying."**

"Yeah," Sam agrees smiling. Dean drives off with his little brother watching him go with a sigh. Sam lets himself into their apartment, everything is dark and quiet, "Jess?" Sam calls out as he closes the door, "You home?" Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a _National Geographic_. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back. Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another, he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror, Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly, "No!" Sam screams. Jess bursts into flame, the fire spreads across the ceiling. **"Why does this always happen to Sam?" Henry asked.**

" **Oh, you're awake?" Dean asks surprised.**

" **I've been awake for a while, I've just been silent," Henry replied, "like a ninja."**

" **Well, it'll be explained," Sam says awkwardly.** Dean kicks the front door open.

"Sam!" He shouts. Sam raises one arm to shield his face.

"Jess!" He screams. Dean runs into the bedroom.

"Sam!" He shouts, "Sam!" Dean looks up at Jess and stumbles, his eyes glaze over symbolizing he doesn't see Jess but he sees his mom in the same position, just like when he was four. **"I'm so sorry," Mary apologized to bother her sons, everyone again has tears in their eyes, except, again for Dean.**

"No! No!" Sam's shouts bring Dean out of his flashback. He grabs Sam off the bed and shoves him out the door, Sam struggles against him all the way, "Jess! Jess! No!" He screams as Flames completely engulf the apartment. The screen shows a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen, and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks around before he turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk full of weapons, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk, "We got work to do," He said as he shut the trunk. **"That was...awful," Ellen stated.**

 **"Yeah, it's only going to get worse from now," Chuck said sheepishly, "Like, a** ** _lot_** **worse."**

 **"Well, that's great," Dean grumbles.**

 **"How much of our lives are we going to be seeing?" Sam asks.**

 **"A lot," Amara replied, "Let's continue."** The screen whirred to life as the next episode began.


End file.
